


War can’t be simple here on hermitcraft

by Acideye



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Blood, Fights, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Magic, Voidwalker Xisuma, War, Watcher Grian, hermitcraft season 7, no ships for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acideye/pseuds/Acideye
Summary: Iskall and Doc get into a fight, what’s better? Humans or not humans- At first it’s a simple dual- but who says duals can’t lead to wars?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Dual

It always starts with a simple arguement doesn’t it? Every fight, every breakup, every… every war. So when X had seen Doc and Iskall Yelling at eachother in the Cowmercial district, he wasn’t auprised when the following war ensued. 

“You don’t even know what you're talking about Iskall, you're a measly human.” Doc exclaims in a angered manner, hissing sounds followed said statement as Docs anger level rose.

“Yeah,  _ course  _ **_I_ ** don’t know, yeah cause I’m sooooo different then you monsters.” Iskall huffs, exasperated. His metal eye glowed. 

“Yeah, you don’t. Since  _ your not a  _ **_creeper!_ ** ” Doc practically yells. He throws his arms up in annoyance, and that’s when I walked over. 

They continue too yell at eachother, throwing out insults that couldn’t be repeated before I coughed, letting them be aware of my presence. “Ahem… what’s the problem over here?” I ask, my voice was calm, but in all honesty, that’s what made it even more scary at times.

Doc glared over at iskall, his eyes narrowed. “Well iskall over here claims that Humans are  _ “sooo much better”  _ then Inhumans. I mean he’s just a stupid human! What does he know?” Doc exclaimed, the hissing sound becoming more prominent. 

I turn too iskall who seems too be about too murder Doc. His hand on his hilt. “Iskall, is what doc saying true?” I gently pull iskalls hand off his sword. 

“Yeah it’s true! But I wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t provoke me by Bragging at how his team of inhumans won the stupid- I don’t even know what the hell it's called!” iskall yells over too me, I simple turn down my Helmet hearing receiver before continuing too try too calm them down. 

“So you're saying humans are better, and docs saying the opposite?” I say, sighing. 

“DUH!” They both cry at once, before going on too glare at the other in annoyance. 

“Well… how about we just calm down, ok? We’re all equal here alright? No ones better then the other, yes in certain fields, but not in general, ok?” I say calmly, I ajust my hilt. “So how about you settle it in a small game of pvp? I’ll ref if you want to.” 

“Tch. As if that could solve it. But whatever, well do it you're way Ex.” Doc says, reaching his hand too Iskall. Iskall takes it, they shake on it before deciding that at noon the next day, the three of us will all head down too my mini game in the Nether games district. Yes that was t the normal use, but whatever. 

All I had too do is sit there, and make sure no extreme Injury’s were felt. See, the killing blow disappears when you respawn, but not other cuts and such. So I have too make sure nothing horrible happens. 

**A little while before the meeting time.**

I had set my mini game area up too fit an arena a bit more, taking out the carpet and replacing the floor with wood **.** It took about 20 minutes, so I had a little too just sit there and think before the two of them got there. But it was hard too concentrate when all I could think of is what if this results in war? 

Last world, we had a war because of pranks, I had been with doc on that. And if I had too chose a side again, I may have too reveal things I never wanted people too know.

But last war was a simple prank war… this one could be even worse if it broke out, but that’s obviously hypothetical. I mean it could just end here if they managed too work it out here… but who knows. 

“Hey Ex-zuma!” A voice called, it was Doc. “Seems Iskall was too scared too show. I guess that means I win-“

“Hey hey hey- not so fast Doc. I’m right here.” Iskall says. I turn too see them both in full netherite, enchanted probably too be the best it could be. 

“Ah. So we’re doing this. Well, can’t be helped.” I jump from my spot on the top of the arena, landing infront of the two, I place a hand on my hilt, glancing between the two men infront of me. “So… how many rounds are we doing this?” My gaze wavers between the two people. 

“One.” They state, before glaring at eachother. 

“...magic, no magic? Assassin skills? What are you using?” I ask quietly. My Strider themed armor glimmering in the sunlight. 

“All out!” Doc says, iskall nodding in agreement. I sigh, opening both of their code pages, turning Greifing off for both of them, as too preserve my arena as much a possible. I close the tabs before turning too the entrance of the arena. 

“Head on in, we can start in 5 minutes as too allow some preparat-“ I start, but iskall cuts me off. 

“No need. We can start now.” He says, his diamond eye shinning dangerously. His armour making everything even more scary too X. 

“....alright, if both are in agreement, well… we can start now if you need.” I sigh out. They nod, before heading too the entrance. I jump too the top of the arena, with a little help from jump boost, and sit on the edge of the rink. My eyes wandered from person too person as they entered the ring. That was when  _ it happened.  _

Scar, mumbo, Grian, False , Bdubs and Ren all appeared on the sides of the arena, false, Bdubs and Mumbo being on iskalls side. The others on Docs side. 

It scared me a bit, but it made sense. They were supporting whatever side they agreed with. I caught Grian and Mumbo exchanging glances, Grian had a apologetic look on his face, Mumbo and Iskall seemed too look- betrayed in a way, but it made sense, they were human… Grian was a Watcher. 

I sighed at the sight of the hermits devided. Some looked over too me and waved (Bdubs, Grian, and Scar.) while some focused on the ring. I gave a small wave too them before saying: “alright now that everyone is ready, we will start the match in: 

Ten.” They started walking too starting positions. 

“Nine” they continued too walk. 

“Eight.” They were almost there.

“Seven.” They reaches the starting positions. 

“Six.” Doc reaches for his trident, Iskall for his sword. 

“Five.” They both drank potions. 

“Four.” They discarded the bottle.

“Three.” They grab the swords. 

“Two.” Cheers echoed from the people around me. 

“One.” They readied the swords. 

“....go…” they both leaped twords each other, both with an intent too murder. 

Iskall was the first too make a move, slashing at doc with his knife with precision, false cheered when the fabric was slashed from beneath the armour, even though no skin was touched. 

Doc made the next move by jumping into the air, and tossing an ignited TNT at Iskall, where did it come from? Well let’s just say ty at docs really good with explosives. 

Iskall dodged it, enough that it wouldn’t kill him but still, he was thrown agenst the wall, blood dripping from his forehead. He stood up after a bit, much too the dismay too the humans, and lunged at doc, going past and behind him too slash his back, it wasn’t fatal since he had missed because of doc moving, but still effective enough that Doc doubled over in pain, or atleast that’s what he wanted us too think. 

He kicked Iskalls legs from beneath him and made him fall, only too put one foot on top of Iskall a Chest, trapping him. Boos echoed from the crowd, but all I could notice was that false… was gone. I hadn’t time too think before an arrow was shot from the middle of the sky, hitting doc in the shoulder. He backs up, and Iskall gets up, blood spilling down his face. Docs armour was slick with blood, the cut on his back seemed too not stop, that’s when I should have stepped in. But no, I started too move, but Iskall yelled: “I’m fine. Don’t move.” 

“Same here X! Stay over there ok? It’s our fight!” Doc yelled over too me, he then threw tnt back at Iskall once more, only too completely miss. 

I open my files on them, Both were on the same health, if calculated into hearts, they would have 6.5 hearts. It wasn’t bad, but seeing as they both had similar health ment something, it could end in a draw, either both passing out or dying. And that’s what happened. I look up from my screen too see Doc throw a tnt at the same time as Iskall dove onto doc. Moments later the messages of death were displayed in chat. 

DocM77 and Iskall85 were killed in an explosion set off by DocM77.

Everything went quiet. As it always does after something bad happening. I jump down into the ring, turning too the sides of the arena, there, on opposite sides, the two men were passed out. I glance up too see the 6 others climbing down too meet me. 

Including false. 

Fights broke out between them, some blaming false for the arrow, some blaming scar for the arrow. Of course Scar and Grian both argued that scar couldn’t shoot an arrow for the life of him. 

“Well yeah, that’s why he missed Iskall!” False argues, her cracked goggles shinning. 

“Where did you go false?” I ask calmly, ignoring the loud fights around us. 

“Well- I went too get water and food! I sadly missed a part of the fight, but still. I think Iskall won in my opinion.” She replies, adjusting her sword. I nod quietly before writing in chat that we needed stress and Joe for they're medical experience. Yes I can heal people, but I’m no expert. I know things from experience- having too heal my- never mind that. 

Moments later, Stress and Joe show up, holding two med kits. I point too the two on the beds and they rush over, both immediately Starting a investigation of the injuries. 

I sigh, and open some of my command sheets, fixing the settings of the two too normal and closeting the commands. I walk over too the area that Doc was in, Joe was there, treating the wounds Doc had obtained. 

“How bad?” I ask softly, as too not spook him to much. 

“Oh! Howdy X! It’s not actually to bad, I think just that slash is bad enough too require magic! He should be good in about 30 or so.” Joe replied, his tone light and friendly. “May I ask what happened though?”

I explain the events that took place, keeping quiet as not too wake Doc. I tried too hide the stress in my voice but it sadly was noticed. Joe said some comforting words too me, such as: it’s not you're fault they fought, it happens sometimes X! Just have too accept it!

  
  


I wish he was right… I wish it was all that simple but- no. It never is that simple is it? Of course it’s not. Why could things ever leave being that simple. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Choosing sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a meeting with all the hermits- and Iskall and docs plan is shown.

It was Wednesday evening, about 10 minutes before everyone was supposed too arrive for the weekly meeting. Iskall and doc were already there, talking in the corner. I heard some insults thrown each others way. 

I walked over too them, trying too be as quiet as possible- even though my armour made that almost impossible. “What are you two talking about?” I ask curiously. They turn too me in confusion. 

“What did you say??” Iskall asks, he points too his ear. “I think your helmet isn’t working. You sound like- an enderman or something?” 

I nod before ajusting my translator. “Better?” I ask. 

“Yeah much.” Doc reply’s. See, since my native language is Galactic, I kinda struggle with English, that’s where my translator comes in. It takes my voice and basically turns the galatic too English when I either can’t remember the damn word in English or am just to tired too try too speak English. It just so happens that I’m exhausted right now, so of course it’s working over time tonight. 

“What I said was: What are you to talking about?” I repeat, they both look at eachother then at me. 

“We just have things too talk about too everyone today. Mind if we talk for a bit during the meeting?” Iskall explains. Both of the robots eyes glimmered, looking friendly but yet dangerous at the same time. 

“Yeah. Sure. Take as long as you need. I’m too tired too lead the entire meeting anyway.” I sigh, I reach to rub my eyes before remembering- of course…  _ my helmet is there.  _

Doc let’s out a small laugh before grabbing my hand gently. “Don’t worry, we can take care of most of the meeting- besides. It’s gonna take a little while.” Doc nods too Iskall, an odd sort of friendship as they were just fighting a couple minutes ago. 

“I- Ah…. alright. That’s fine. I just have too touch on a couple topics and try en you both have the floor, just- try not too kill eachother…” I sigh out. They nod and doc let's go if my hand. I start walking too my seat at the head of the table. 

“Oh Xisuma?” Doc says. I turn too face him. 

“Yes?” I reply tierdly. 

“Make sure too get some sleep tonight. Ok?” He says with a smile. I nod and sit down, soon after the rest of the hermits joined us in they're spots on the table. 

“Alright. Now that everyone is here, I just wanted too clear up what happened this week and what will be happening hopefully, I’ll take suggestions at the end and then afterwords Doc and Iskall have- something too talk about.” I say, putting on a mental mask too hide my exsaustion. 

Everyone nods so I continue. “First off, the hedge games have kicked off, a game made by iskall which I recommend joining. There’s a Quite a big prize so that will be nice too do. 

Next off, I know the lights have stopped working in some areas, due too the latest storm that came through the world, it will be fixed hopefully by tomorrow at the latest. 

And lastly I would like too touch on the fight between Iskall and Doc, as you may know, a large fight broke out between the two resulting in a dual too the death, the results are A Tie. Both lost yet won so we can let them explain that later, and I think that’s all that I really had too touch on so… doc.. iskall, tell us what you needed too talk about.” I finnish. Some hermits looked nervous, some just confused. But false… looked- excited, like the chance of a lifetime was about too happen. 

“Alright hermits! As X said, me and Doc got into a fight, about what you may ask? well- it was about who’s better? Humans or inhumans. Sadly since it was a draw, we had too take this all a step further. 

**_We declared war on eachother.”_ ** Iskall said, he looked- proud? Gasps tang throughout the room, even some started shouting. 

“Whoa whoa whoa wait. So let me get this straight. you  _ declared war over eachother?!”  _ Grian cried out, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. “We can just do that?! Why was I not made aware of this!” his wings flared up in annoyance. Mumbo quickly ducked out of the way, since he and scar say next too the shortest of The bunch. Scar wasn’t so lucky and was hit by some feathers, he rubbed his face before laughing. 

“It’s cause we don’t really  _ do  _ that…” I say, i hadn’t said anything yet out of shock. “So I’m guessing you're both trying too get the hermits on you're side based on if they're human or not?” I sigh, standing up. “If that’s so, I guess it makes sense. There has been a lot of tension between us all- I’ve noticed many fights breaking out between humans and- inhumans… as much as I dislike war and fighting - I can’t really stop you.” 

“Well. That’s settled. So, how about we call up people one at a time so they can go too the side too make sure things are clear?” Doc says. People nod in the crowd. 

“Alright! First- Rendog!” Iskall says. Ren stood and headed over too doc, high-fiving him on the way over. 

“False!” Doc says. She goes too iskall. 

“Mumbo!” Mumbo heads too iskall, glancing nervously at grian. 

“Grian!” He stops in the middle. 

“Sorry guys…” he steps too doc, iskall looks offended, mumbo sighs, giving him a nod. 

“Bdubs! Keralis!” Both too humans. 

“Jevin and cleo!” Doc calls, they both head too inhumans. 

“Impulse and Zedaph!” Humans again. 

“Wels and Tango!” Both too inhumans. But before reaching his side, tango remarks:

“Seems like we’re on opposite sides again dude!” He smiles, doing finger guns (both of his fingers were on fire) “see ya when ya loose again!” 

Impulse rolled his eyes before turning back too doc and iskall. “Scar and Cub!” They walked you the middle. 

“We would go too the inhuman side butttttttt- I rather watch. Besides- who else could sponsor you all?” scar says, laughing, while Grian snickered. 

“Etho!” He just simply magicked his way over too humans. They all gave weird looks at him. 

“Listen, I’m a ninja- we can do cool stuff and all- but it’s no magic.” We all laughed at that- knowing full well it is magic- but he refuses too believe it. 

More names were listed- they just said they didn’t want too fight. Then… I was called. “Ex-Zuma?” Doc called. I look up. 

“Huh? Oh- sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” I sigh, standing up. 

“I’m curious- isn’t he human?” Iskall said. 

“Nah- I mean look at him! No. Way. He’s inhuman obviously.” Doc argued back. I just stare at both side before coming too a halt in the middle. That’s when I chose, when everyone knew what I was- well… in a sort. 

I walked over too the…. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! See y’all!! 
> 
> And no- I’m not sorry for the cliffhanger.


	3. Team meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been so good I’ve been helpful and friendly...”

I walk over too the…. Inhuman team. It made sense that I would be There- too some people…

“What-“ iskall said, looking confused. “The fuck-“ the hermits looked at me curiously. 

“I mean… I’m not going too lie am I? I go too where I’m suposed to. That’s that.” I say calmly, ignoring the stares of the other hermits. “Besides- it’s even now.” 

“...I guess it’s true. Well… whatever.” Iskall replys. He turns too his team. “Well if that’s all that’s needed, I say we all discuss our meeting places and such. 

“That’s fine. Alright team, let’s Go too the other side.” Doc says, walking over too the other side of the room, all of us following. 

“Well. Where are we meeting?” I ask, looking at the people around me. A couple of them look me up and down and sigh. “What?” 

“It’s just that- you look… really human. How do we know that you're not a spy?” Ren says. His ears twitch, his tail wagged.

“Do I now? Hm. Never been told that before.” I gesture too my armour. 

“Well I cant think of ways too prove it besides just show it too us X. Can you do that for us?” Doc says, looking me up and down, like the others had. It really made me uncomfortable but I didn’t comment on it. 

“I…. Yeah sure… If we do that we have too meet at my place, ok?” I state, shifting uncomfortably. My hand rests on my hilt, looking at the others. They nod. “Also, bring flowers when we meet. The bees really like those.” 

Everyone smiles before we disperse. I adjust my helmet before launching off the side of the meeting place, the new town hall. I fly over the cowmercial district, seeing the bright lights flash bellow me. I see grian flying near me looking down again I see him flying underneath me, looking up. 

“Hey there X. Sooo I have a question.” He says, his red sweater whipping around in the wind. His black eyes stairing up at me, the purple glints in them shining bright. 

“Go on.” I say, igniting another rocket. His white wings flapped again as he gives a weird look. 

“Well, I was wondering… well it’s more me but… if… per say… whenever I saw someone- I instantly feel like I want too kill them.. why would that be?” He blinks in curiousity. 

“Well who is it? It depends on who it is!” I reply simply.

“...don’t be mad ok?” He says quietly. 

“I won’t be.” I promise too him, he smiles before responding. 

“It’s… it's you… I don’t understand why though! You're a great guy but I just feel- weird around ya.” He says. I consider his words for a minute before nodding. 

“Makes sense grian. No offense but I get the same way. It’s because of what we are really, instinct and that stuff. Such as you being a watcher correct, well what we are, our ancestors used too hate each other and such so it makes sense.” I respond, he makes a small  _ oh  _ sound before smiling. 

“Oh thank gods. I thought something was wrong with me or something! It’s kinda comforting in a way too know that.” I chuckle. 

“If you ever really feel like you need too kill me, just let me know and I’ll drop my stuff off in a chest.” I offer. 

“You’d- let me do that…?” He questions. He stops flying momentarily, I stop with him, before giving a week smile. 

“Yeah of course. Tango has the same problem with me when he first joined, he killed me a couple times, and it’s all chill now.” I explain too him. His eyes light up. 

“Wait so- I can kill you as many times as I have too?” He says, mischief in his eyes. 

“You gonna lose that-“ I laugh, he joins in as we continue too fly. “ but no seriously, it’s fine.” 

“Thank god. Heh. Anyway- what are you that you're group has so many enemy’s?” He says, flying at my level. I light another rocket. 

“...sorry that’s closed information…” I say quietly. He sighs, causing me too wince.

“Why is that closed? You have too tell us all tomorrow?” He states. 

That’s right- how did I already forget? I have too show everyone tomorrow. “Oh-oh yeah. Sorry… I forgot. Heh. Well…. I guess so….” I nervously look at him. “well I’m a-“ 

  
  


He gasped in surprise as I told him. His eyes wide. “So can you-“ he asks, I nod quietly. 

  
  


_ “That’s why I want too kill you…. you were the one too kill him right?”  _ He says softly, his eyes glowing even brighter in danger. 

“...I never killed anyone as a  **_(redacted)._ ** **Promise.”**

“...alright, I trust you X. But if I find out- I won’t hesitate, just letting you know.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I know. I promise I didn’t have anything too do with it. It was my  **_(redacted)._ ** Who killed him…. I tried too stop him but-“

“It was too late wasn’t it…” he says softly. 

“Yeah… exactly that…‘I’m sorry…” 

“It’s fine. That’s my house. Night X.” 

**Later that night.**

I had too say, taking off my helmet after a long day of work was always nice, letting my Fluffy brown hair basically explode out of the head was always fun too watch, my pointed ears always hurt after being in the helm all day, since my house was perfect air for me, I could take off my mask all I want and nothing would happen, it was great. 

After telling Grian, it made me sad too think that- what if everyone reacted like that- knowing what my race has done- well… mostly  _ my  _ family…. 

I decided it was actually worth it too sleep tonight, make sure I was fully awake for the meeting, even though this would be the first time in 2 weeks I’d get more sleep then a short hour nap, I didn’t think it would be to easy too sleep. I’ve always been a terrible sleeper- old habits- in a way- don’t die easily. Since my parents wanted me too basically be the sheid of the kingdom, they made me stay up all night… every night just too make sure we were protected at all times by my Admin magic- in my opinion that damn power is a curse… yet a blessing. 

It can only be a blessing because I can help all of my friends with this power- but otherwise it just harms you over and over… and over… and over… both mentally and physically draining you at all times. People always have praised admins- people who were born with this stupid “gift from the gods” or whatever. I’ve never met another admin but I’ve heard they’ve had bad experiences because of the stupid power to. It may have taken a little while, but eventually I fell asleep. 

**Next morning- 10 AM**

I had been up for about 3 hours now. Cleaning up my base and playing with my pet bees, when doc had arrived, followed by grian, who was holding his sword. He glances at me, gives a wave and continues too walk behind Doc. It was weird too see them getting along so well, and even be on the same team. After all… they were the leader of the opposing teams last war. 

It… also surprised me that he chose our side, See, his last server was terrorised by watchers, what he is. Afterwords he was taken by them and turned into one, yes He’s inhuman and all… but it still didn’t make sense why he would turn down his friends. ( **Ty too the person who commented about grian being on the other team, it will be fully explained later.)**

After a bit, everyone else arrived, all just wearing normal attire, no armour, no weapons, it just was… peaceful. 

“Alrighty everyone. I say we start the meeting by Claifying species or whatever. Like m

Power and stuff. Also making sure that no one is a traitor or a  _ mole.”  _ He turned too grian who laughed, I clearly heard the word Bananas being said in between gasps. 

“Yeah yeah. I promise I’m not.” Grian laughs out, spreading his wings out too show. Doc just turned too me, as I can usually tell when people are lying. I nod and he continues. 

“Alright everyone just show something or whatever.” Following that, Tango just simply lit his finger on fire and waved it in his face .

“Does this work Doc? Does it?” he laughs as doc rolls his eyes and turns away. 

Wels took off his helmet, showing off his small elf ears, me gave smiles too us all before putting his helmet back on. See he doesn’t have too wear it, but he just likes his armour.

The others quickly proved themselves, Jevin actually grabbed some slime off his arm and threw it at Doc. We all laughed as the slime hit him on the face, he wiped it off with a glare as jevin fully reformed within the second. 

When it was Grians turn, he just opened his wings, doc who had been sitting next too him, was yet again hit in the face. Grian snickered before moving too the chair next too mine. 

“Ex Eye suma! You're turrnnnnn~” grian sang out, giving me a smile, it was good too see he was trusting me again. I nodded and started too unlatch my helmet. 

“Hold up- you're just gonna show us with no fight??” Jevin asked. 

“I mean yea? You just had too really ask too see and I would have show ya.” I laugh out. Some people groaned in annoyance, realising that I would have done it whenever. “Yes, I may admit I may be a bit nervous but it’s fine.” 

**Grians POV (wow a new POV)**

I watch as X unlatched his helmet, before taking it off all together. The room was silant, I understood why…. 

His fluffy brown hair flopped out of the helmet as he places it on the table, revealing small black horns on his head, he had a large X shaped scar running over his face, running over his left eye and over his nose. 

He opened his eyes, only too close them once more, “sorry, it’s a bit bright.” He chuckles too us. He pulls square glasses out of his pocket and placed them over his eyes, opening them too reveal a green eye and a purple eye, both seeming too glow. 

“You have- glasses?” I ask. 

“Well yea? Both too block out the light the oversold has and- for poor vision…” he gives me a smile before I notice probably the most noticeable thing, his ears. They are long elf ears. Fading too black at the tip of them. He has Freckles dotting around his nose, it wasn’t to noticeable though, just a light dusting of a sort. “I never mentioned what I am… did I? Well, before you ask: no I didn’t kill someone you know.” 

“Why would we a-“ Ren started. 

“I’m a void walker.” He interrupts , a serious tone filling his voice. That’s when chaos seemed too break out. 

Some just watched him carefully, I just sighed and slammed my head on the table, putting my head on my arms. My wings flared out. I see X start too try too say something before more yells filled the air. 

“Ok, can we just calm down? Yeah yeah, he’s a damn Voidwalker. I know we all probably have something agenst them but seriously.” I exclaim, standing uo suddenly. 

“Dude- do you even know what they did?” doc cries out, he throws his hand out at x. “They massacred so many villages and tribes, atleast 4 different species went extinct! Plus- one of them tried too kill all of us 2 worlds ago!” 

  
  


X looked at the table, based on the room slightly getting darker, I guessed he was a bit upset, makes sense. “Ok, just because of a couple of them you think they're all bad? So just listen, I was kinda mad yesterday after he told me, alright? I said just about the same things as you all. But listen, because of what others did, you're rapping them all into a stereotype that they are all evil?” I say, I turn too X. “X, if you had too guess, how many people are evil of the voidwalker race? In percentage if you can.” 

He waited a couple seconds before answering. “Around 99%.” He says quietly. I nod at him, he just puts his helmet on. Snaps fill the air as he clicks it in place. 

“Thank you, next question, have you- perma-killed anyone?” I ask. 

“...” he stayed silent before nodding. “....7 people….” the room went into an uproar as he said that. 

“Oh! Uh- is there a good reason for them?” I ask, he nods yes, a sad look filling his eyes. 

“I was forced too.” He says even quieter. It was obvious that he didn’t want too be here, he had been reluctant from the beginning anyway.

“By who?” Doc says accusingly.

“My-“ a small glitch sound filled the air. “family?” His voice sounding like he was questioning himself. It was kinda obvious he didn’t know the word for family, and for a good reason- he personally didn’t learn it since he… didn’t really didn’t like his. 

“And you're family was evil if I’m correct?” I say. He nods solemnly. 

“Why do you even know this? This is only your second world with us!” Doc cries out, he seems conflicted, I

Of course. Him and X we’re friends but now knowing what he is, kinda can change that. 

“We talk, and I actually bother too ask about him.” I retort. Doc stays silant, obviously realizing I was right.

“Anyway, think about All he’s done for us, he has lottery saved all of us! He just helps with no question, and you're just gonna forget all of that over one simple thing?” Doc looked away. 

“Alright, listen, the average amount of time we should have slept by now is around 500 hours… correct?” They all checked the stats, All nodding.

“X, can you check you're stats quickly?” I say, he just sits still, eyes searching the room. “X can you look for me quickly?” He slowly nods before bringing up his stats. “What does the number say?” 

“...I don’t know if I should be reading this…” he says in a hushed tone. 

“It’s fine, just read it ok?” I say. 

“....52 hours, 24 minutes and 33 seconds.” He mutters out. 

“And what did you do when you were supposed too be sleeping?”

“Fixing bugs, working on builds- trying too make this world as safe as I can make it. but mostly the first and last.” He explains. 

“If that’s not proof he’s a good person and isn’t like the other as, I don’t know what is.” I say in a conclusive way. 

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking.” Doc says. He nods too me. “You're really good with that stuff, remind me too too never get in an argument with you again-!” 

We all laugh and say our Sorrys too X, he just nods and reminds us too give flowers too the bees so they don’t attack us, we do as he says…. and the meeting comes too a close.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! I have the next chapters in the making so expect that in the next couple days! (This chapter has been ready but I was camping sooo no wifi or cellular data lol)


	4. Sorry-

Sooo as you can tell I haven’t updated this in a while- 

The reason? I lost interest. I had such good plans but just didn’t get to them. Soo yeah I’m sorry about that. 

I can post what the plot was gonna be in a separate chapter if you guys want but this probs will never be updated again. I’m so sorry about that. 

But if you guys want I can also post the drafts for the next two chapters so you can read that. 

Soooo yeah I’ll probs post some new story eventually. (Probs gonna be Dream team stuff) but yeah hope you enjoyed the little story this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This story has been in my head for so long and I’m finally writing it! Just an FYI: it will mostly be in Xisumas POV, Grians, Docs, And Iskalls. 
> 
> Sorry if some people are ooc I don’t watch all of the hermits so yeah XD 
> 
> Anyway hope ya liked it! Byeeee
> 
> (Yeah I actually had no power due to a tropical storm while writing this soooo I’m like so over heated rn- also go check out my other story!!)


End file.
